Horse
Horses are friendly mobs that spawn mainly in plains and extreme hills biomes. As the main part of this mod, horses can be tamed, ridden, fed, and even bred. Horses are the main aspect of this mod. Horses are a reliable way of transportation, as they are notably faster than traveling by foot. There are 5 type of horses that naturally occur in the wild, and two types only attainable by breeding. Types of Horses The Light Brown Horse is the basic horse. As it is the slowest it is good for traveling short distances. It can be tamed by feeding it wheat. If you have a Light Brown Horse and a Dark Brown Horse you can breed. (See Below) Dark Brown Horses are slightly faster than their lighter cousins and require a little more bread or wheat to tame. They are easily recognisable by the white stripe on the nose that contrasts with the rest of the body. It is the lowest horse in the picture above Black Horses have red eyes and are faster than the other horses and harder to tame. The Unicorn is a very rare find! You have only 4% chance of finding a mythic Unicorn. The Unicorns are the fastest of the mounts. It is also harder to tame. The''' Pegasus''' seen as the white horse by the pool of water. The very rare Pegasus, is the first flying mount in Minecraft! Good luck finding/taming one! You only have a 1% chance of finding a Pegasus (when you find any given horse) You have a chance of 1 in 100 horses to find this. Packhorses are pinkish-brown, and have their own inventory, making them extremely useful. To open their inventory, you must first give them a chest (right click). From then on, it can be opened using a stone shovel or torch. Packhorses are only available through breeding. The horrifying Nightmare is the second fastest horse in the mod, acting as a sort of "anti-unicorn". Also, feeding it redstone dust will result in a blazing suprise! Nightmares are only available through breeding. The Black Pegasus is the best horse you can get. It is fire resistant, has an inventory and is also a flying mount. Black Pegasuses are only available through breeding. The horses are a fast and considerably fun way to get around. You can make a horse path using planks or something like that it is rather a fun way to get around. As long as you have a stable to put them in, you're fine. Taming Wild Horses can be tamed in any one of three ways: *Feeding them a certain amount of wheat *Feeding them a certain amount of bread *Feeding them an apple The following table shows the amount of bread or wheat needed to tame each of the five kinds of wild Horse Giving them these quantities of bread or wheat will make them as docile as is possible, making it easier to tame them once you are riding them. You are now ready to ride your horse. To do this right click on it with a horse saddle in your hand. The horse saddle can be crafted like this: Your horse will probably throw you off the first few times you ride it. Eventually a pop-up will appear saying 'Name your pet'. Name your pet, and then it will be yours forever. It will never throw you off and it will never despawn. Note: Feeding a horse an apple will instantly tame it, without the need to get thrown off lots of times Breeding Rules for breeding The horses to breed should be kept close (no more than 4 blocks away from eachother). There should be no other horses around (8 blocks).You have to feed them both to start the process (suitable foods are mushroom soup or pumpkins). Both horses should be fertile (i.e. they accept pumpkins/soup/cake).You can not be too close (4 blocks) or they won't breed. The process takes about half a day The results of the breed depends on the genetic 'value' of the horses: Depending on the sum of both parents' genetic value you have a CHANCE of getting a rare breed: After breeding, one of the horses that were used for breeding will become infertile(unable to breed). There is no other side effects, but this process cannot be undone. Also note the "Chance" in the above text. Breeding horses to these values will not always give you the horse it adds up to. Category:Passive Mobs Category:Mobs